


The Arena

by Cheryl1964



Series: Mistaken Identity [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Tut (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Egyptians and the rebels are finally living it up in the afterlife. Let the (gladitorial) games begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tutankhamun attends games held in honor of finally arriving in paradise. The gladiators return to the sands to show off their skills.

“I look forward to witnessing these games yet I believe Lagus should accompany you.” Ka said as he and Tutankhamun exited the palace. “Nasir spoke of them although he had only attended them once; yet Lagus hung on his every word.”

 

“The tales told by Spartacus paint a picture of blood and brutality.” Tutankhamun answered. “Yet there is a certain honor and glory that they represent to the men who took part in them.”

 

“My lord.” Lagus said as he stepped forward. “All is readied. Nasir sends word that you are to be directed to a place of honor in the pulvinus.”

 

“Then let us be off.” Tutankhamun said as he mounted his chariot. I would not have the festivities delayed because we fail to arrive on time. I leave things in your hands my friend.”

 

Ka watched until the chariots had exited the palace walls.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It seemed as if all of Sinuessa and half of Thebes were waiting to fill the stands of the arena. Below in the hypogeum Oenomaus stood proudly once again acting as Doctore. All around him, gladiators prepared to once again take to the sands.

 

“Gladiators! Attend!” Oenomaus’ voice rang out as Titus Batiatus entered the space.

 

The lanista looked around at the gathered men then spoke. “Many of you know me and fought for the house of Batiatus under my direction. Yet many of you had the unfortunate experience of doing so under my son; Quintus. I am shamed by the dishonor that he brought upon a noble house.”

 

The older man glanced around at the men. “I stand before you as your lanista. This does not make me a better man than any gathered here; only a man of different skills. Today we are joined in common goal; to restore the honor of our house. The mark you all bear once held great meaning; it was a mark of excellence! It will stand so again today as the chosen take to the sands and demonstrate to the crowd what it means to be a member of the brotherhood. I am humbled by the honor you will bring to our house!”

 

Barca grinned and slapped Auctus on the back. “I had almost forgotten what it is like to fight for you old man. Titus Batiatus has always held respect for us.” The Carthaginian said. “Let the house of Batiatus once again stand for honor upon the sands.”

 

“Pietros! See to weapons!” Oenomaus ordered. “This is exhibition only! Blood may be spilled but there will be no death or maiming.”

 

“I suppose a match between Agron and Crixus is out of the question then?” Varro said good-naturedly.

 

“It would be the most gentle match that could be devised.” Gannicus chuckled. “Or possibly the most bloody when Naevia and Nasir finished taking them to task. The Undefeated Gaul and the Beast from East of the Rhine fear to anger those two.”

 

“And for good reason!” Spartacus said to more laughter and chuckles. “Naevia and Nasir are both undefeated upon the sands!”

 

“Defeating Crassus' Roman shits does not carry weight.” Crixus growled. Agron leaned over and whispered something to the Gaul who looked sheepish then admitted. “That carries much weight; I would not find myself reduced to sleeping upon doorstep!”

 

* * *

 

Nasir smiled and directed Tutankhamun to the pulvinus. “The games will begin soon. The matches are exhibitions only; sine missione has been outlawed in the arena.”

 

“Yet gladiators rarely accept defeat.” Sura said from her seat. “Duro especially will fight until he must be carried from the sands.”

 

“The boy possesses an overabundance of determination and a lack of brains.” Batiatus said. “I trust Agron will keep him from acting too foolishly.”

 

“Will we see all of the rebel gladiators fight?” Tutankhamun asked as he settled himself into his seat.

 

“Only those chosen by me to restore the honor of my house; and in the primus a battle of Capua’s champions.” Batiatus said. “Crixus, Spartacus, Gannicus and even Oenomaus will take part.”

 

Batiatus got to his feet prompting cheers from the crowd. “Sinuessa; today we honor or sister city; Thebes and welcome its Pharaoh Tutankhamun to our great arena!”

 

The pharaoh got to his feet and acknowledged the crowd at Nasir’s urging.

 

“And we will present only our very best! The House of Batiatus salutes you!” Batiatus said with a bow and flourish as all of the fully armed gladiators of the House of Batiatus filed out onto the sands according to their style of fighting. Oenomaus leading the way as Doctore followed by the Hoplomachus; then through all of the other styles finally ending with the Dimchaerus.

 

Batiatus was in his element pointing out the different styles for the benefit of the pharaoh. After all of the gladiators had been reviewed; Batiatus got to his feet and held up his hands.

 

“Let the games begin!” Batiatus said as the gladiators all made their way back to the hypogeum. “Enter Donar; Secutor! Enter Rabanus! Hoplomachus!”

 

The two gladiators took position on the sand. “Begin!” Batiatus said.

 

“Is this normal?” Tutankhamun asked. “They are of two different fighting styles are they not?”

 

“All gladiators receive the same basic training in a ludus.” Batiatus explained. “The different styles are simply an extension of the training that they receive; specialized after they have mastered the basic movements.”

 

“I learned much of wielding spear from Rabanus.” Nasir said.

 

On the sands; Donar and Rabanus were entertaining the crowd. Neither of them would have ever been in the primus as single combatants; but they definitely demonstrated the skill of gladiators from the House of Batiatus. Eventually Donar managed to slip in close enough to smack Rabanus with the flat of his axe blade. Batiatus immediately ended the match naming Donar as the victor.

 

“A good start to the day.” Batiatus said. “Let us continue.”

 

Batiatus continued presenting matches with the gladiators all showing off their skills to the delight of the crowd. Tutankhamun was fully drawn into the spectacle peppering the lanista with questions about the fighters, their training, and their weapons.

 

The next match drew Nasir’s attention. It was long after the final battle with Crassus; when the remaining rebels had settled in the far north of the lands east of the Rhine that Agron had finally spoken to Nasir of the man who now stepped onto the sands. Duro drew frenzied screams from the gathered women and some of the men as he strutted around the arena.

 

“It never ceases to astound how well-loved he is.” Batiatus said. “He has won few hard fought matches; yet he has never truly lost a single match. He refuses to surrender or beg mercy even when well-outmatched. The crowd adores him for it; and his fellow gladiators respect his heart and courage.”

 

“Agron spoke of Duro with great pride. Duro’s death was heavy weight throughout all the years we shared together.” Nasir said watching as Duro now turned to face his opponent; Auctus.

 

“For a time he stood as guard to me.” Tutankhamun said. “He insisted on calling me Tut. Yet his presence always lifted spirit; it is impossible to feel anger toward one so full of life and good humor.”

 

“It is true. He has taken to referring to me as Little Man.” Nasir said. “I cannot cease him from doing so even knowing how much I detest the name.”

 

“Auctus regularly leaves him bruised and bloodied even though Duro lacks the sense to surrender.” Batiatus said. “You can both take comfort in that.”

 

It soon became clear why Duro was so beloved by the crowd. No matter how many times Auctus knocked him to the ground; Duro would get to his feet and toss jibes at the Greek to entice him to continue the fight.

 

“His spirit is admirable.” Tutankhamun said. “He refuses to accept that he is beaten.”

 

“A trait that he shares with his brother.” Nasir said. “Agron is just as stubborn. He insisted on fighting in the final battle against Crassus bearing wounds from cross. Spartacus wished him far from battle because he was unable to grip sword; but Agron would not be swayed.”

 

“Nor would you be.” Tutankhamun said. “Agron spoke of how you crafted a weapon that allowed him to fight and refused to flee with the others. It seems that you hold the same stubbornness my friend.”

 

Batiatus finally got to his feet and Duro picked himself up from the ground once again. “Hold! A fine showing; Duro has battled Auctus to a draw...again!”

 

Auctus and Duro clasped arms. As the crowd roared its approval; Auctus applied a headlock to the German and ruffled his hair affectionately before the two headed back to the Hypogeum.

 

 “Sinuessa! There can be only one primus; yet we have just witnessed a match worthy of such. And the match to be seen now also will stand worthy of such honor.” Batiatus said. “For decades Rome feared only one enemy; Carthage. I give you Barca; The Beast of Carthage!”

 

The gladiator entered the arena playing to the crowd. After a few minutes of stirring the crowd; Barca took position and faced the entrance to the hypogeum.

 

“And who should face a beast but another beast.” Batiatus grinned. “I give you Agron; the Beast from the lands east of the Rhine! Let us see if he will give us a showing on a par of the one we were just gifted by his brother; Duro!”

 

“I was witness to them training together.” Tutankhamun said. “Barca was also one of my guards. They seemed well matched.”

 

“It is my first time seeing Agron upon the sands.” Nasir said reverently.

 

“Agron is well-skilled.” Naevia’s voice replied as she Melitta, and Sibyl took seats in the pulvinus. “Quintus intended to groom him as the next champion of the house.”

 

“Barca is not to be discounted.” Melitta said. “He is from the line of Hannibal after all.”

 

“The grandson of the very man whose name still struck fear into Roman hearts even when I was an old man.” Batiatus said. “And one of the few that surpass Agron in height; though Agron is more heavily muscled."

 

The crowd was quickly enthralled in watching the two. The match had started with matching the skill of a hoplomachus (Barca) against the skill of a mumillo (Agron); but quickly fell from the recognized styles into battlefield techniques. The crowd was being treated to the sight of two warriors fighting as they did against the Roman legion themselves.

 

“Two beasts indeed.” Batiatus said. “This is how wars are fought and the crowd is enchanted.”

 

On the sands Agron had struck with his sword; breaking Barca’s spear. Barca was left holding a broken stick as Agron now grasped the other half of the Carthaginian’s weapon. Barca held up two fingers as he let out a mirthful laugh. Nasir found himself on his feet cheering the victory along with the rest of the crowd.

 

“Our men will be hard pressed to present such a spectacle.” Melitta noted. “Duro always insisted that Agron was the more skilled fighter between them.”

 

“Yet I doubt that he will ever admit it within Agron’s hearing.” Sura laughed.

 

"Barca only surrenders to allow Agron to impress Nasir since it is the first time Nasir has witnessed Agron as gladiator." Naevia chuckled. "I fear the outcome different next they meet."

 

A group of trumpeters now stood to their feet blowing their horns to signal the primus. Batiatus once again rose to his feet. This time he encouraged Tutankhamun to also stand. “I will announce the combatants; but would leave the honor of beginning to match to you.”

 

“This day we have been honored with a multitude of matches worthy of the primus! It has been a day of primus matches; each worthy of the honor.” Titus began. “And now we have arrived at the primus. With such exemplary examples preceding it; this must be a match without measure and we will not disappoint!”

 

Down on the sands a group of gladiators now outlined a large circle using stones. Soon they were done and Batiatus continued with his introduction.

 

“Four of Capua’s greatest champions will take to the sands to battle within the circle. If they are forced outside of the circle they forfeit victory! Sinuessa; allow your humble editor to present your champions. Only once has Capua witnessed a gladiator win his freedom upon the sands. I give you Gannicus!”

 

The Celt made his way to the circle swords held high and a chuckle on his lips. Sibyl let out a sigh much to the amusement of all within the pulvinus.

 

“I give you the slayer of the Gargan Brothers; Crixus! The undefeated Gaul!”

 

Crixus made his way to the circle and clasped arms with Gannicus. When the Celt had been cocky; Crixus radiated determination.

 

“For years the name Theokoles struck fear in those who stood upon the sands. It was thought that no one could face him and survive. Yet Oenomaus proved such idea wrong; not only standing against the shadow of death but becoming the only man whose name fell from the monster’s lips with respect! I give you Oenomaus; Doctore of the House of Batiatus!”

 

Oenomaus came out on to the sands with a quiet confidence.

 

“My husband’s greatest wish is finally granted.” Melitta said. “He returns to the sands to fight for the honor of our house.”

 

“Last but not least; the man who finally dealt the killing blow to the shadow of death; the Bringer of Rain! I give you Spartacus!”

 

Spartacus joined his brothers and the four all clasped arms.

 

“Each man stands for himself upon the sands this day. Let Fortuna decide who stands as Capua’s greatest champion!”

 

Tutankhamun who had been watching Batiatus introduce matches all day raised his hand. “Begin!”

 

Although Crixus and Spartacus were skilled; it soon became clear that experience would play the major part in this battle. Both the Undefeated Gaul and the Bringer of Rain found themselves outside of the circle. It seemed that everyone including their fellow gladiators wanted to see a match between Gannicus and Oenomaus.

 

“The thing you always feared has come to pass. They face each other across the sands.” Batiatus told Melitta. “Yet they will both leave them with nothing more than a few bruises.”

 

Gannicus laugh floated up to the crowd as he thrust and parried and even the usually stoic Oenomaus had a smile on his face. The two were clearly enjoying themselves. The watching gladiators were seeing their Doctore in a new light. For most of the rebels they only knew the Oenomaus who cracked his whip as he put them through the paces.

 

“There is a surprising beauty to be found in these games.” Tutankhamun said as he watched the two.  “I can see why they capture Lagus’ interest.”

 

Batiatus gave the pharaoh his full attention. “Lagus? Would he be the one sitting with our German rebels?”

 

Tutankhamun chuckled. “Yes, Lugo offered to share his mead if he joined them. Lagus has developed a taste for it that rivals his taste for beer.”

 

“I am planning games for the upcoming Bacchanalia.” Batiatus said. “Nasir and Naevia will be taking to the sands on that day along with several of the German rebels. “Perhaps I should extend an invitation to your man.”

 

“Lagus take part in the games?” Tutankhamun considered.

 

“Naevia and I are committed in training with Doctore in preparation of the games.” Nasir said. “We would not embarrass our hearts. Lagus could join us.”

 

“I will speak with Lagus after the games.” Tutankhamun said. “If he wishes to take part; I will give my blessing.”

 

Attention was drawn back to the sands when the crowd suddenly roared. Gannicus was flat on his back chuckling as Oenomaus stood over him grinning; sword held to the Celt’s throat.

 

“Well Melitta; it seems we have the answer to which of them would prevail.” Batiatus chuckled as Oenomaus helped Gannicus to his feet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The non gladiator rebels get their turn in the arena.

“No!” Barca said as he turned his back on Pietros to make it clear that his decision was final.

 

“Naevia joins in; as does Nasir.” Pietros argued. “They were pampered house slaves in their first lives. I would also join in training!”

 

“I will not see you set foot upon the sands.” Barca said firmly then sighed and cupped Pietros cheek. “Both Naevia and Nasir were forced to pick up sword to defend against Romans who sought their lives. There is no need for you to do so; Little Dove. You have Auctus and me to see you safe for eternity. Now I will hear no more about it.”

 

Pietros let out a frustrated growl as he watched the Beast of Carthage head off in the direction of the gathered gladiators leaving Pietros to see to the weapons that would be used for training. He was sullenly laying out wooden swords and spears; when he felt a gentle hand fall on his shoulder.

 

“Barca denies you?” Naevia asked as she and Nasir joined him.

 

“He would not see me set foot upon the sands.” Pietros snorted. I have him and Auctus to protect me so it is not needed.”

 

“I am sorry.” Naevia said. “I know you wished to be a part of the Bacchanalia. Nasir! Where do you go?”

 

The little Syrian was marching off in the direction that Barca had just taken.  “Nasir! Wait!” Pietros called out hoping to prevent Nasir from confronting the Beast of Carthage.

 

“This will not end well!” Naevia said. “Find Agron; quickly!” she ordered as she hurried to restrain the man she had come to regard as a brother.

 

Nasir simply shook her off and planted himself in front of the taller man. “You stand Dominus to Pietros?”

 

Barca looked down at the little Syrian. Had he not been so shocked by the man’s nerve he would have laughed at the image of Nasir confronting him. “You know I do not.”

 

“Then he trains with us this day.” Nasir said firmly. “It is his desire.”

 

“I believe Agron would be well served in limiting the amount of time you spend with Nasir.” Varro said to Duro who was standing next to him. “He stands as fool-hardy as you do.”

 

“There is no need for Pietros to train.” Barca said.

 

“It is not a case of need. It is a case of something he desires.” Nasir said. “He is a free man and his desire carries weight not to be denied by another. That is reason I picked up sword; to free all who would be subjugated.”

 

“Nasir; perhaps you should allow Pietros and Barca to work problem themselves.” Naevia said as she attempted to calm the situation since Barca was now glaring at Nasir.

 

“Why? Because he froths and foams as beast?” Nasir snorted. “Agron was much more terrifying when first I laid eyes on him. Crixus threatened to kill me in first words toward me that fell from his lips.”

 

“Only because you made attempt on Spartacus life.” Naevia explained. “Neither would lift hand against you now.”

 

“Nor will Barca.” Auctus said. “Nasir makes valid point. Rebellion was to free slaves to make their own choices; if it is Pietros’ choice to train and take part in the games; we will honor it. Hopefully without Nasir creeping into our chamber in the dead of night with dagger in hand. I truly do not wish to face Agron, Duro, Lugo, and gods forbid, Saxa. And that is only the German who would take offense; I believe the Egyptian army led by the pharaoh, and his generals would also call for blood.” Auctus finished dryly.

 

Agron, Spartacus, and Oenomaus showed up at that point with Pietros following behind them. The first thing Agron did was to pull Nasir back from Barca with annoyed look on his face. Spartacus took in the determined look Nasir was casting in Barca’s direction. Oenomaus simply shook his head.

 

“You waste effort Barca.” Spartacus said. “Nasir will not tremble in fear at your glower; nor your reputation.”

 

“Spartacus has the right of it.” Crixus said as he now walked up having caught sight of Naevia. “Nasir yet remains the wild little dog we once named him. He holds no fear of the Bringer of Rain nor of Agron when that simple-minded German fuck is fully immersed in lust for blood.”

 

“Allow me to suggest a compromise that will satisfy your worries.” Oenomaus laid a hand on Barca’s shoulder. “Agron, you will see to Pietros’ training. Barca will pair with Nasir; there is much of the spear the Beast of Carthage could teach him. Train them well; I will speak to Batiatus of pairing them together in the arena as Agron and Duro were paired.”

 

“That is acceptable.” Nasir said. “Rabanus often spoke of Barca’s skill in the arena. I would see if such boasts were truly deserved.” Nasir turned and walked onto the sand of the ludus leaving behind an open mouthed Barca.

 

* * *

 

The day of the Bacchanalia had arrived and the hypogeum was buzzing with activity. For all participating in the games this day; it would be their first time stepping onto the sands of a makeshift arena.

 

Agron and Crixus were giving last minute instructions to Nasir and Naevia. Gannicus was counseling Saxa and Lugo. Barca and Auctus were fussing over Pietros. Spartacus was advising Lagus. Oenomaus entered the space and looked around.

 

“Attend!” The Doctore ordered. “There are many who would say that one cannot take to the sands as a gladiator without vowing the oath. Yet know that all of you have vowed such through your actions. Though you do not bear the mark upon flesh; it has been burned into your hearts and souls. Fight with honor.”

 

Oenomaus watched as the gladiators hovered around the inexperienced giving last minute advice. “If you do not take to the sands this day; remove yourself from the hypogeum and take to your seats. Allow those who do to prepare.” Oenomaus shooed the gladiators from the area.

 

“Gratitude.” Nasir said. “If I had to listen to Duro tell me one more time to fight despite odds; I fear I would have beaten him as mercilessly as Auctus does!”

 

Oenomaus chuckled then began separating them into groups.

* * *

 

“Lagus minds his flank well.” Ka said. “Nasir’s instruction takes root finally after the additional training in the ludus.”

 

Tutankhamun nodded. “I understand that much of his training was done by Crixus. Crixus would have quickly taught him to guard his flank or suffer bruises in consequence. The man does not temper himself when giving instruction.”

 

“Who is it he faces?” Ka asked.

 

“He is called Brictius.” The pharaoh answered. “A shepherd before joining the rebellion; he held some skill with blade as a slave. Yet not the skill of a gladiator.”

 

“The very reason I pair him with your Lagus.” Batiatus said. “The man stood a Pastore as did many in the rebellion. Like gladiators they were taught some skill with weapons to protect their master’s flock.”

 

Brictius let his guard slip and Lagus moved in; drawing blood and bringing the match to an end.

 

Batiatus got to his feet. “The ladies fight next.”

 

* * *

 

“Need you take up so much room?” Crixus grumbled and shoved at the German next to him. “You hold space enough for two men you lumbering oaf!”

 

“Still tongue you fucking Gaul and lay eyes upon the sands.” Agron snorted as he shoved right back. “Put attention on your woman; where it belongs!”

 

“Years of rebellions and who knows how many lifetimes of the afterlife;” Gannicus chuckled. “And they still cannot be civil for more than a moment.

 

“Is there not an amphora of wine nearby to occupy your lips, Gannicus?” Barca asked. “Leave them be. Fights in the stands were often more interesting than fights upon the sands.”

 

“Gannicus no longer occupies himself with wine.” Agron said.

 

“Then he should occupy himself with his woman.” Duro pointed out.

 

“Still yourselves! Naevia’s match is about to start!” Crixus yelled.

 

On the sands Naevia and Saxa were squaring off against each other. The two women were of equal determination and battled fiercely. Saxa being of less skill with the sword soon found herself at a disadvantage and dropped the weapon in favor of two blunted daggers.

 

The two women wounded each other almost at the same time. The match drew to an end and Saxa, being Saxa, was not about to miss ending the match with a celebratory kiss. Crixus growled at the display.

 

Gannicus’ chuckle could be heard once again. “Belesa will soon turn Saxa’s desire to where it belongs. You will not lose your woman to her charms.”

 

Agron and Duro glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

 

“Pietros takes to the sands.” Auctus noted. “He fights alongside Nasir.”

 

“Has Oenomaus weighed consequence of this match?” Crixus asked. “They face Lugo and Totus.”

 

“The only risk is Lugo suffocating my brother’s tiny little man with affectionate embrace.” Duro snorted as Lugo insisted on hugging Nasir before the match started. The German then threw his arms around Pietros. “I think one is safer being the man’s enemy!”

 

“I hope your boy is up to this.” Agron told Barca.

 

“Your boy is more skilled.” Barca said. “I hope he is up to following in your footsteps. I understand you spent most of your time in the arena keeping Duro from ending spitted by sword.”

 

“Fuck ass, Barca.” Duro said.

 

“To be fair; none of us has gotten Duro to beg mercy.” Auctus snorted. “If memory serves you are the one he exhausted with his stubbornness to the point you threw down your spear and walked off the sand.”

 

“I simply let the fool know that he was beaten since he proves too dim to figure it out for himself.” Barca snorted.

 

“Uh uh! You still haven’t beaten me!” Duro said following up his statement with a rude gesture.

 

“Agron! Control that pup!” Crixus grumbled. “He disrupts my enjoyment at seeing Germanic fucks knocked upon ass!”

 

“I will be certain to pass your words to Lugo.” Agron snorted as he watched Nasir help Pietros knock Totus from his feet.

 

* * *

 

“You fought well Lagus.” Nasir said as the two grasped forearms.

 

“It was quite the experience.” Lagus replied then sent a smile Naevia’s way as she stood by Nasir’s side.

 

“It is something to be experienced.” Naevia said. “I understand now why Crixus was so invested in them.”

 

“The roar of the crowd does stir heart.” Nasir agreed.

 

“It is a thing that moves a man.” Crixus said as he and Agron joined them to offer congratulations. “Yet among gladiators, it can become the thing of greatest importance. It can move you to lose sight of others things; things of greater importance.”

 

“It has been known to muddle one’s thinking.” Agron agreed. “Most gladiators fall prey to it sooner or later. I am thankful that I was given second chance to realize skill in wielding blade was false measure of my worth.”

 

“I am sorry that I fell from life only as I realized it.” Crixus said. “Yet the gods bless us all with second chance at happiness; I would not waste a moment of the time gifted to us.” He said as he wrapped and arm around Naevia.

 

“Nor would I.” She grinned then nodded at the others before pulling Crixus away.

 

“We should follow example.” Agron said. “You are yet bathed in victory.”

 

“I would not leave Lagus to celebrate victory alone.” Nasir said. “It is the afterlife; we should savor all it offers.”

 

“Take leave my friend.” Lagus said. “I shall seek out Ka. There is the matter of a small wager in need of settling between us and Varro.”

 

“And now I am certain it is time to take our leave.” Agron said as he took Nasir’s hand. “I’d suggest settling any wagers between you far from his wife’s presence.”

 

“I will take your words to heart.” Lagus said then turned to find Ka and join Tutankhamun for the trip back to Thebes.


End file.
